


Второй компонент

by fandomApocalypse2016



Series: Level 4. Мини R-NC21 [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016





	Второй компонент

Я служил в отделе разработки экспериментального биологического оружия в одной из лабораторий Танагуры. Это был обычный день, рутинные задачи. Но потом я услышал громкий приказ куратора «Всем встать!» Нас заставили выйти из-за столов и выстроиться в общей зоне. Потом появился он, и повисла какая-то леденящая душу тишина. Он прошел мимо нас, и его шаги звучали отчетливо и сухо. Я помню, что у меня тут же пересохло в горле, я даже не пытался объяснить себе свой ужас, я просто боялся.  
Он остановился у оперативного банка и сказал в воздух, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному.  
— Мне нужен образец JtB-194, — у него был негромкий низкий голос. И он действительно не смотрел на нас, будто само пространство вокруг него должно было выполнить невысказанный приказ.  
А мы оцепенели, никто не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы двинуться с места. Он подождал несколько секунд, скользнул взглядом по собравшимся и остановил его на мне. Это был смертельно безразличный взгляд, на меня смотрел абсолютный вакуум: ни страсти, ни интереса, прозрачные зеленые глаза, только прикидывающиеся похожими на человеческие, просто датчики для сканирования пространства.  
Я почти терял сознание от страха, но двинулся к нему.  
— Достаньте блок.  
Я достал и положил на стол перед ним.  
— Снимите защиту.  
Я снял.  
— Откройте.  
Я должен был подчиниться, не думая. Я почти сделал это, но одновременно сработал и другой отточенный за годы службы рефлекс.  
— Согласно спецификации, агент JtB-194 смертельно опасен, вероятность заражения при работе с ним вне защитного бокса слишком велика.  
— Откройте контейнер.  
Я открыл.  
— Теперь сделайте себе инъекцию.  
Он приказал мне убить себя. Я не работал с JtB-194, но любой агент из этого блока был абсолютно смертелен. Куратор стоял, окаменев, его глаза округлились, но он не шевелился, даже, кажется, не дышал.  
Пока я обо всем этом думал, мое тело двигалось на автомате. Я достал и зарядил инъектор, закатал рукав, приставил ударное рыльце к предплечью. Он смотрел на меня и ждал. Он уже был смертью, какой смысл был бояться чего-то еще? Я выстрелил себе в руку.  
— Теперь сделайте инъекции остальным.  
Коллеги послушно закатывали рукава и молчали, пока я вводил им агент. Он мог бы попросить нас снять с себя кожу, мы бы сделали это. Когда я закончил, он заставил меня уничтожить остатки образца и удалить спецификации. Потом кивком отпустил к остальным и начал брифинг. Он говорил, не глядя на нас, ровным и почти ласковым голосом.   
— С сегодняшнего дня вы начнете работать над новым проектом. Вы не покинете этой комнаты, пока не закончите. Связь будет ограничена во избежание преждевременной огласки. Агент, который вы себе ввели, убивает в течение 24 часов. Раз в сутки вы будете получать антидот. Эта процедура необходима, чтобы у вас не было возможности отказаться от выполнения своих обязанностей. Хочу, чтобы вы понимали, вы все заменяемы. При необходимости в команду будут вводиться новые сотрудники, а неэффективные из команды будут удалены.  
Кажется, я единственный смотрел на него во время речи. И он, уходя, снова задержал на мне взгляд. Я ожидал, что он прикажет меня ликвидировать, но взгляд, чуть зацепившись, скользнул дальше.  
Было очень тихо. Потом все молча начали расходиться по своим местам. Мы все были мертвецами, и что с этим делать, пока никто не знал.  
Впрочем, мы быстро привыкли. Работы стало больше, но и отдыхать нам давали. Куратор постоянно говорил об эффективности, а возможность восстановить силы, вероятно, эту эффективность повышала. Для нас оборудовали отдельные комнаты-капсулы, еду приносили в специальную комнату, и там же каждый день появлялся блок с одноразовыми инъекторами, заряженными антидотом.  
Что мы делаем, мы не знали. Сначала задачи ставились каждому из нас отдельно, потом мы собирали наработки в единый проект, но общей картины все равно не видели. Наше сообщение с внешним миром строго контролировалось, мы получали только ту информацию, что была необходима для работы, и только очень изредка и случайно до нас доходили вести о том, что творится снаружи. В городе начались какие-то беспорядки, было введено военное положение. Я пытался связаться с родителями, но куратор появился у моего стола через несколько минут после попытки и попросил больше так не делать. Попросил, да… Он был одним из нас, а не из них, и пытался сохранить команду в полном составе. Но люди постепенно исчезали и заменялись другими, и мало кто сомневался в том, что исчезнувших не просто перевели в другую лабораторию.  
Я работал хорошо. Я не знал, что разрабатывал, но мой модуль работал. Я часами следил за симуляцией и пытался понять, какую функцию добавляю в разрабатываемое нами оружие. Может, мне не стоило так стараться. Однажды куратор вызвал меня к себе и сказал, что с этого момента я со своим проектом перехожу в группу тестовой сборки. Нас было пятеро, и нас наконец ввели в курс дела: это было двухфазное биооружие, мы и раньше такое разрабатывали. Заражение первым компонентом должно было быть совершенно незаметным, и с этим группа разработки уже справилась. Второй компонент мы должны были сделать быстро распространяющимся, быстро убивающим жертв и так же быстро исчезающим. У каждого из нас, членов группы сборки, был свой более или менее перспективный проект второго компонента, и теперь нашей задачей было заставить систему работать.  
Я не помню, когда именно понял, что первым компонентом планируется заразить всех людей на Амои. Сам я уже свыкся со своим состояние живого мертвеца, зависимого от ежедневных инъекций, и мысль о том, что теперь удавка будет затягивать шею каждого жителя планеты, сначала не показалась мне пугающей. Но по мере того, как мои симуляции выдавали все более мучительные варианты смерти, я все чаще думал о родителях и о Гэри. Особенно о Гэри, он был молодым, ему незадолго до начала моего заточения предложили стажировку при посольстве на одной из планет Федерации. Он мог вырваться. Может, я действительно слишком привык к своему положению и перестал бояться, но я воспользовался чуть большим уровнем доступа, полагающимся мне теперь, и попытался предупредить Гэри. Даже не предупредить — просто посоветовать улететь на стажировку как можно скорее.  
Через несколько дней, когда я работал за своим столом в открытой зоне, у меня за спиной вдруг стало очень тихо. Я узнал эту тишину и не удивился, когда услышал страшные четкие шаги.   
— Пойдемте.  
Мне стоило умереть в этот момент, но я, почти теряя сознание, пошел за ним.  
— Вы связались со своим любовником, — сказал он мягко и, как всегда, не глядя на меня.  
Я молчал. Что я мог ответить?  
— Это подразумевает немедленное удаление. Однако вы эффективны, и я бы предпочел сохранить вас в команде.  
Он отвел меня в зону испытаний — темное помещение со столом управления в центре и ярко освещенной камерой за стеклом. Здесь мы тестировали промежуточные результаты. В камере стоял Гэри, голый, бритый и испуганный. Он опирался руками на прозрачную стену и пытался рассмотреть что-то в темноте.  
— Ваша разработка — наиболее вероятный кандидат в финальную сборку. В ближайшее время мы, скорей всего, свернем работу над проектами ваших коллег и сосредоточимся на вашем. Судя по отчетам, вам удалось добиться частичной работоспособности компонента.  
— В теории.  
— Давайте проверим на практике, — он провел рукой в белой до рези в глазах перчатке по столу, активируя управление. — Запустите свой компонент и составьте подробный протокол его действия. Если результат будет приемлемым, станете руководителем отдела и завершите сборку первого образца.  
Я не мог двинуться с места.   
— Вы не выйдете отсюда, пока не сделаете то, что должны. Вам будут приносить еду и воду. Ему — нет.   
На этот раз он смотрел на меня, смотрел спокойно и с интересом. Он не желал мне зла, не пытался наказать, ему просто нужно было, чтобы я сделал то, что он запланировал. Как мышь в клетке с единственным рычагом.  
У меня и правда не было выбора, я запустил процесс, а потом подошел к стеклу и приложил свою руку к руке Гэри. Он не видел меня, а я гладил стенку между нами и отчаянно надеялся, что допустил ошибку в дизайне компонента и что ничего не случится. Мой красивый Гэри, сначала он начал тереть свои плечи, словно в камере стало холодно. Потом у него зачесались шея и щеки. Мне так хотелось отвернуться, но я не мог предать его еще раз и смотрел, как он начинает кричать и биться, как кожа его краснеет и покрывается мокрыми волдырями. Как он, пытаясь унять жжение, сдирает ее кусками с рук, с бедер, с лица, и как в конце концов падает на белоснежный пол камеры кровавым куском извивающегося мяса.  
Я зафиксировал время смерти через сорок минут после запуска компонента и запустил видеоповтор, чтобы запротоколировать произошедшее.   
Когда я закончил, в комнату вошел куратор и положил на стол рядом со мной очередную дозу антидота.


End file.
